traderplanfandomcom-20200215-history
Credentials
Register type: !register TraderPlan will create your private automation room for you. Enter Credentials for exchange Once inside your private automation room, it will prompt you to enter your exchange credentials with the !credentials command. !credentials exchangeName apiKey apiSecret E''xample ''!credentials bittrex ef7a2e0fedcc4581a85359d000692904 d12b9c4a0d994ce7aa776fd178988939 You can now start setting up your strategy's don't forget to type !start or !resume to once you are done setting everything up, to start your automation. How to Get Exchange API Keys Bittrex To set up your API Key on Bittrex log into your Bittrex account at https://bittrex.com/account/login. When you are logged in and on the main page click on the Settings tab on the top right. Then click on the API Keys tab on the left side of the page. Now you are going to want to Add a new key by clicking on the blue ”+ Add New Key” button. Turn on Read Info, Trade Limit, and Trade Market options. Do Not turn on the Withdraw option. To add the new key you will have to enter the six digit code provided to you by your authenticator app and then click on the blue ”Update Keys” box. Take a picture and copy the Key and Secret hex addresses down on paper for safe keeping. You will use these to set up your TraderPlan automation. Kraken To set up your API Key on Kraken log onto your Kraken account at https://www.kraken.com/en-us/login. Once you have logged in you will need to click on the drop-down menu near your account name in the upper- right corner and select Settings in the drop down menu. When the Settings page comes up you will see a menu banner along the top of the page. Click on the ”API” option. On the next page you will click the blue ”Generate New Key” button. A number of checkboxes will appear that affect the API rights of the key you will create. In order to utilize all of the features of TraderPlan allow Query Funds under the Funds section, Query Open Orders and Trades, Query Closed Orders and Trades, Modify Orders,Cancel/Close Orders under the Orders & Trades section, and Query Ledger Entries under the Ledger section. Once these options are enabled you can generate the new key. Again be sure to copy your API Key and Private Key down in order to enter it into the TraderPlan setup. HitBTC To set up your API Key on Hitbtc go to https://hitbtc.com/ and log into your account. Click on the Cog Wheel on the upper right of the main exchange screen. Click on the API Keys tab and then click on the blue ”New API Key” box. You will now be able to see your API Key and Secret Key. Copy both of these numbers down so that you can enter it into the TraderPlan setup. Make sure the API is turned On and under Access Rights make sure Order book, History, Trading balance, Place/cancel orders, and Payment information is checked. In order for Place/cancel orders to be checked you will have to verify it via an email link. Once verified the message Permissions for api key was successfully updated will appear at the top of the screen. BTCMarkets To set up your API Key on BTCMarkets go to https://www.btcmarkets.net/login and log into your account. Click on the API Key link on the top right of the screen. On the next page click on the green ”Generate API Key” button. This will show you your Public API Key and then click on the green Display link below your Public API Key to show your Private (secret) API Key. Make a copy of your Public API Key and Private (secret) key so that you can enter it into the TraderPlan setup. Binance To set up your API Key on Binance go to https://www.binance.com/ and log into your account. After logging in it will take you directly to the Settings and Securities page. This page can also be accessed by clicking on the Account icon on top right of the page. When the account page has loaded click on the yellow “API Settings” box. On the next page create a API Key label or name. I chose TraderPlan but you can label it whatever you like. Click on the yellow ”Create New Key” button. Type in your 2FA Authenticator Code and hit the yellow ”Submit” button. This will create a new page that will display your QR Code, Key, and Secret. Leave the boxes checked that are marked by default. DO NOT check the Withdraw box. Copy your Key and Secret down so that you can set up your TraderPlan credentials. Click on the yellow ”Save” box and enter your 2FA Authenticator code to enable the API Key.